Small business owners or their employees are typically tasked with tracking their own accounting for the business, often using financial management software, in order to eliminate the overhead required to hire or contract a certified accountant. This practice of handling the accounting for the business allows potential for error, given that many small business owners and their employees are not themselves certified accountants, and may be unfamiliar with the intricacies of financial accounting. The chart of accounts for a business should be tracked in a specific format dependent on, for example, the industry and the location in which the business operates.